Pumpkins and Passion
by H. M. Harrison
Summary: Sookie visits a depressed Eric, then complications ensue. SVM/TB crossover; please read author note. My entry for the Eric and his Great Pumpkin One-Shot contest.


**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest**

**Title: **Pumpkins and Passion

**Your Pen name: **H. M. Harrison

**Characters: **Eric/Sookie, little bit of Pam/Eric

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; just borrowing.

**A/N: **This is an AU story, incorporating both the TV and the book series. Contains spoilers episode 2x09 and the short story "Dracula Night". I'm ignoring the Maryann plot from the series.

Big thanks to my beta reader, VampAngel79!

_________________________________________________________________

Eric Northman promised himself Pam would pay greatly for the task she'd given him. He didn't know how, but she _would_.

Before him, dominating his desk, sat a pumpkin. Pam wanted him to carve a jack-o-lantern for those visiting Fangtasia to enjoy. His Childe wouldn't accept the explanation that his people didn't celebrate Halloween this way. He _had_ changed this some after turning Pam, who _did_. Until making this request, he'd allowed her to go all out for the pagan holiday.

She got him on one count. Pumpkin-carving, messy as it would prove, let him play with knives. A true Viking, he savored wielding any sort of bladed weapon. Although, he enjoyed using such things in _battle_, not slicing up squash.

"If you will design the pumpkin," Pam had offered. "I will re-double my efforts to ensure Dracula will visit here on his birthday."

Eric had hissed at her. She'd found his weakness. He longed to draw the legendary vampire to Fangtasia. "Fine, I'll carve the squash," he'd agreed. "Just quit bugging me."

He hadn't meant to snap at her, but he wanted to be left alone. Not even the promise of Dracula visiting this February could soothe him. Since losing Godric, his Maker, he'd been in a sinking depression, with an extremely short temper.

Eric didn't know if anything _could_ ease his grief. Pam had actually tried to improve his mood, but she only made him withdraw further. The pumpkin sitting before him being her latest attempt.

It _was_ a different approach, Eric admitted. He could let loose his frustrations in stabbing and carving something physical, without incurring problems later. In his current mood, however, the squash would be more squished than jack-o'-lantern if he gave into his true aggressions.

If only Pam would quit coming into his office to check on him and his progress on the pumpkin. His emotions spiked with his brooding, causing it to ripple along their bond. He wondered if she thought he might truly harm himself.

Eric had only considered meeting the sun once, in his failure to prevent Godric's. He would have willingly gone into oblivion with his Maker then. Now though, he didn't know what he would do. In pain, he didn't know how to express or even end it. He knew Pam did her best to help, but her techniques only irritated him. She may have wanted the "real" Eric back, but he didn't know if that part of himself _could_ return with the pain existing in him now.

Trying not to dwell on this, Eric turned his thoughts to Sookie Stackhouse. One of the few things he _could_ contemplate without furthering his agony. Though she'd been with Godric when he died, causing himself new waves of pain, Eric could consider other things regarding her. Right now, he wondered just where she could be, and up to.

***

Though still furious at Eric for tricking her into drinking his blood, Pam's words about his deepening depression disturbed Sookie. She'd watched his Maker die in the light of the sun. Much as she hated Eric for his actions, she would never wish such a fate on him.

Sookie didn't truly understand the tie between a Maker and their Childe. She freely admitted this to herself. She _did_, however, understand the pain death could bring to its survivors. After losing her Gran to murder, she knew all too well something of what Eric faced now.

If only it wasn't _Eric_ she had to do this for. Being around him, even for this, made her wary. It also brought to mind all the images from her dreams about him, making this feel like a disaster in the making.

_Stupid a-hole vampire,_ she muttered silently. _This is _his_ fault._ His blood in her, though minute, made her attracted to him. It also wouldn't let her leave him broken by Godric's death. So, she'd done as Pam asked and come to Fangtasia with a ridiculous gift she knew would only serve to annoy him.

The vampire in question was nowhere in sight. Sookie tightened her grip on her purse and the gift bag she carried, looking around. If not on his "throne," she could only assume he was in his office.

Frown deepening, Sookie tried not to look for the Viking, even as she found herself doing so. She let her mental shields down, scanning the crowd. The action made her regret the decision immediately. While she _did_ hear the disgruntled thoughts from fangbangers regarding Eric's absence, she heard more concerning sex and lust than she cared to.

Slapping her shields back in place, Sookie sought a booth where she could see Eric when he emerged from his office. She didn't know if he'd retreated there to brood, or to contemplate harming himself somehow in his grief. Pam, however, was actually worried about him. She rarely showed true emotions, deepening Sookie's concern.

Moving through the crowd, Sookie tried not to gawk at the costumed revelers filling the place. A few were dressed in Viking-era getups. Apparently many here believed Eric a former Viking like her. Only now, she knew he _was_ after hearing Nan Flanagan yell at him, and everyone else in general, following the suicide bombing at Godric's nest.

Sookie shook off the memory that stirred. If she let herself think about it, she'd start crying again. She wouldn't do herself, or Eric, any good if she did. Instead, she sucked it in, concentrating only on giving Eric his gift, then leaving. She could then fall apart and hope Bill wouldn't blame Eric for it when he learned what she'd done. Worrying over that and preventing it could come later, _after_ she'd fulfilled Pam's request of her.

***

Eric turned away from the pumpkin, and its growing irritation to him, sensing his tie to Sookie tug at him. She was here! He smiled and rose from his chair, setting the knife he'd been holding aside. The squash could wait. He wanted to know her reasons for being here.

Easing from his office, he spied the telepath at the booth he often claimed to do paperwork. The sight made him want to purr. Aside from Pam, he would allow only Sookie to sit there. It would let him cover himself in her scent when he sat where she did.

Eric had yet to talk to her about Dallas, though Bill Compton wouldn't have allowed it, he felt certain. _More_ than certain. He knew the irritant would find _some_ way to keep him from what he felt himself a right to. Godric was his _Maker_, for Odin's sake! He couldn't be with the vampire when he died, leaving Sookie Eric's only way of experiencing it vicariously. Save for the great tearing within the vampire's death dealt him.

Unless he wanted to let the sun burn him so he could know part of what Godric felt. _That_ would go over well with Pam. As much as she could express it, he knew his Childe worried over him surrendering himself to the sun in how she acted when near him. He knew if he tried this, even if he didn't mean to actually die, Pam would find some way of binding him until she beat some sense into him. Probably literally.

Eric knew he undoubtedly needed something like that, but refused to go encouraging his Childe with such a stunt. He wouldn't react well to her dare, and she'd enjoy it far too much. He liked bondage as much as the next man when made as delicious as Pam would make it. However, he didn't feel in the mood for such play. Especially since she'd have to use silver in making her "intervention".

***

Starting toward the booth, Eric immediately heard whispers regarding his re-appearance. The eyes of every mortal there watched him as he did. He ignored them all, focusing only on his bond to Sookie. He felt concern and a hint of desire, both directed at him. He preferred desire dominating, rather than concern. However, he could work on that.

Sookie was without Bill tonight, immediately intriguing Eric. It made him wonder what crime against her lover she committed now. Even in his current mood, she managed to both intrigue and amuse him.

Glancing about him, Eric took note of the costumed fangbangers mingling with each other. One, in a near authentic Viking outfit, made him lift a brow at the silent message the man sent with it.

_Not to my interest, and we didn't wear horned helmets, but nice try,_ Eric admonished silently. _If you're going to try and tempt me this way, do your research._ He saw another mortal dressed counter to the Viking. If he didn't miss his guess, she'd dressed as a Valkyrie. Though mortal, she looked quite authentic, missing only the winged horse. _Mm, very nice,_ he purred silently. _Perhaps later._

Eric caught sight of Pam watching from her perch. She straightened when she saw him, and he sensed her surprise at seeing him. He gave a single shake of his head, stilling her with it. On a mission, he wouldn't be interrupted. She inclined her head in acknowledgement of his silent order. He felt certain he saw her smile as she did, but let it go. He could tend to that later, _after_ he'd seen to Sookie.

His Childe needed to learn to trust he wouldn't harm himself if left alone for five minutes. He was depressed and grief-stricken, not suicidal. She would learn the difference soon enough. For now, he wanted to see to the delightful surprise that was Sookie's visit here.

As he let himself study her, Eric felt his fangs run out in arousal. By all the gods, she wore the same dress she had been when he first met her. She even wore her hair in the same way she did then. The dress though that caught his interets most. He'd had some of his naughtiest fantasies about her in it.

Eric had to stop his growl of hunger, recalling those fantasies. She may not have dressed for the upcoming Halloween holiday, but he could see the costume she wore. She dressed as the Goddess of Temptation. And he would have sunk to his knees to worship every inch of her body with his mouth were she to let him.

***

As he closed the distance between them, Eric noted Sookie poked at the lemon slice garnishing her gin and tonic. The action made him frown. Partially drained, there must not have been anything wrong with the drink itself. The lemon remained on the glass, telling him it was fine as well. So why did she treat it as if it were an unknown species?

Eric hoped to never draw such a reaction from his future lover. He liked to be touched;_ caressed_ by those he claimed. None dared to _poke_ him like a science experiment gone awry. Not unless they wanted a very painful reprimand.

Checking their bond again, Eric tried to discern why she acted this way. He smiled when he felt, among the other emotions, her nervousness. As she'd come here alone, Eric could understand her reaction.

So why _had_ she? Eric intended to find out. She finished off her gin and tonic as he neared, as if feeling she needed it. Liquid courage, he'd heard mortals call it. Nervous as the little telepath felt, he would let her draw whatever strength she needed from the alcohol. So long as she didn't leave before answering his questions.

***

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse," Eric practically purred, pausing by the booth. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence? Unescorted, I must add."

He felt ready to drool with delight. At the moment, he truly didn't care how it might look. The object of his lust, Sookie Stackhouse, was here and without her undead shadow. Some things just begged to be drooled over.

"Hello, Eric," Sookie said, glancing up at the vampire. Still blond, gorgeous, and _infuriating_ in his affect on her, he stood there. He stared at her as if she were his next meal. Probably his very thought concerning her.

Having expected him in some costume, Eric surprised her with his outfit. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans over boots. The darkness of his clothes made him appear paler than normal. Studying him closely, she realized he _was_ paler. He looked partially starved, a sight that disturbed her and made her turn away before she drew his hunger too much.

Eric smiled when Sookie turned away without answering. _Running, my lover?_ he purred silently.

Though maybe not physically, she ran from him still with her actions. It tempted him to answer her inadvertent challenge with his own.

Moving to the seat across from her, Eric eased down into it. He positioned himself so she had no choice but to look at him, or the glass before her. She chose the latter.

Her irritation flared the moment he joined her. It left him struggling against his laughter. She may have come here to see him, but didn't want him this close. It delighted him immensely.

"As much as I would like to believe you seek inspiration for your naughty fantasies of me, I wish to know your true reasons for visiting," Eric said.

Again, her irritation flared, along with a flash of embarrassment. A sudden surge of lust then claimed her, and she finally met his gaze.

Delightful as the shift felt, confusion filled Eric. She could make one dizzy with her emotions. Her mood swings could be both broad and very extreme, but nothing like this. It left him curious.

Attention moving to her drained glass, Eric began to wonder about it. He hadn't been drunk in centuries. The bond left him in the dark if Sookie could be. He felt only lust, overshadowing everything else in her.

Being drunk would explain much of her actions now. Although, it brought to mind the problems he could face later. The least being Bill seeking revenge for taking advantage of Sookie's state.

Eric cared only about what disaster she risked being drunk, and delectable, in the middle of his bar. Many here would have loved to take advantage of her now, himself included. He, however, knew better than to choose this path, for the moment.

"Sookie, how many of those have you had?" he asked, pointing to the glass. She fingered the lemon slice in such a way Eric grew jealous of the citrus. He quickly turned his attention back to her lovely face.

"Just one," she replied.

Eric opened his mouth to ask what she'd consumed before coming here, falling silent when her foot brushed his leg. He jumped when she did it again, in a more caressing, purposeful manner.

Well, _this_ was certainly interesting. He only wished he knew what brought on her sudden forwardness. And what he could do to encourage it.

Eric again looked at the glass, eyes drawn back to her fingers teasing the lemon garnish. Rage returned to him full force. If correct, someone's life would soon be ending. Painfully.

"Sookie, give me your glass," Eric said, trying to ignore her foot stroking his leg. Much as he enjoyed her playing footsy, he focused on seeking its cause. One like her didn't turn sex kitten so easily. He would have liked to think it possible, but he knew better.

"Of course," Sookie said, handing it over. "It's empty though."

"That's quite all right."

Lifting the glass, Eric sniffed at it. His eyes narrowed, as he scented something beyond the alcohol. Someone had laced her drink with an aphrodisiac. He would have confronted Pam, but knew she wouldn't dare. His Childe knew he wanted Sookie to come to him without an outside influence. She may have _contemplated_ it, just to get him what he wanted, but wouldn't follow through. His fury would far outweigh any amusement it brought her.

"Sookie, come with me," he said, setting the glass aside. He slipped away from her stroking foot and out of the booth. She smiled up at him as she grabbed her purse and a gift bag beside her, moving to him.

When she reached out to slide her hands up his chest, Eric growled and caught her by the wrists. He needed to get her away from here and release her from the aphrodisiac's grip. Whatever he did to accomplish his goal, it wouldn't be done before this audience. He refused to embarrass her, or debase himself, that way.

Releasing one wrist, Eric guided Sookie toward his office. He kept his grip gentle, yet firm enough she couldn't slip away easily. He also wanted no one else attempting to charm her away. They wouldn't care that she didn't want what the drug made her do, only that she was a willing, lovely woman to play with. Or they _would_, until Eric ripped their throats out.

"Learn who drugged her and detain them," Eric said to Pam in Swedish as he passed her. "Find out every last detail about this, but do not kill them. Yet."

"Of course, Master," Pam replied in Swedish.

Her respect pleased Eric. He knew she could sense his collapsing control through their bond and did her best to not worsen it. He felt very close to killing everyone here to learn who'd done this. A teasing from his Childe would be enough to set him off.

***

Once in his office, Eric released Sookie, allowing her to move in further. He closed the door, jerking away from her when she dared to run her hand over his denim-covered ass. The light, caressing touch felt heavenly, but he didn't want it now. Not when it wasn't her choice to give him such delicious attention.

With care, Eric took her purse and the gift bag, setting them aside. He noted the pumpkin on the front of the bag. It had a goofy, grinning face, bringing him back to the carving he still had to do. He found himself preferring that than trying to handle a drugged Sookie.

"No," he said when she stepped toward him, hands moving to grab his belt. He caught her by the arms, turning with her so he could pin her to the wall. Tempted to let her follow through on her wish to undress him, he knew she'd never forgive him if she remembered this once the drug wore off. As he intended to do this very thing when she actually wanted it, he couldn't allow anything so sadly pleasant to befall him.

The mortal responsible for this would pay dearly when Eric got his hands on that person. If accidental, he would be lenient. If not, if the fool had tried to get what Eric couldn't himself, he would end their life in a most painful way. No one did this to him, especially not in the middle of Fangtasia.

Eric moved his hands to Sookie's wrists, pressed hers into his chest as he released her. He realized his mistake when she took his face in her hands, bringing his mouth down so she could kiss him. The taste of her made him growl.

When she thrust her tongue into his mouth, Eric jerked his head back. He grabbed her wrists again to keep her from torturing him anew. It proved the hardest thing he'd ever done in his long life.

This wasn't his fantasy Sookie. The one he played with in his dreams and even masturbated to. No, this was the _real_ Sookie, who would stake him for taking advantage of her. It might have been worth it, but he liked his life too much to end it this way. Depressed as he felt, he refused to commit suicide by lover.

"Sookie, this isn't what you want," he said.

"No, it's not," she said, pulling at his grip on her. "I want you inside me."

Eric actually whimpered. Only fantasy Sookie said such things to him. Maybe the stake _wasn't_ such a bad idea after all. She killed him in saying what he so wished to hear from her.

"All right, lover," he said, pulling himself together. "I will give you what you want. _My_ way."

Eric thrust his thigh between Sookie's legs, lifting her slightly when she wouldn't be still. She seized his shoulders when he released her to pull her skirt aside. Grabbing her hips, he rubbed his thigh against her, giving her the stimulation she needed to free her of her body's demand.

It didn't stop the burn in his groin as her scent coiled around him. Nor did it stop his need to bite her. It _did_, however, spare him from making a horribly delicious mistake with her now.

"Drink me, Eric," Sookie whispered, pulling at him when she spied his fangs.

"Someday, I hope to hear you say those words and mean them," he murmured. It took all his strength to resist dipping his head to sample her blood. It would have freed her faster, but risked him harming her in his hunger.

"No," Eric hissed when she tried to pull his mouth back down to hers.

Tantalus had nothing on him when it came to torment, Eric decided. That one was just permanently starved and thirsty as food and water moved away when he tried to claim them. Eric _had_ what he wanted, yet it was denied him even as it was thrust at him for the taking. He could have gone insane from this.

When Sookie dug her nails into his shoulders, Eric growled. Even through the barrier of his shirt, he felt their sharp bite. He tightened his grip on her hips, rubbing his thigh against her more firmly. He hoped to get her off quickly, then escape before her alluring scent overwhelmed him. Having gone too long without both sex _and_ blood, his control frayed the longer this went on.

"Eric..." Sookie whispered, desperate.

"Yes, my lover?" he murmured. If she told him to bite her, he'd never resist it. He hadn't had so much as a TruBlood in the past night or so, and her blood practically sang to him to drink.

"Please kiss me," she begged.

Giving in that much, Eric brought his mouth down to hers to give her the kiss he knew she wanted of him. Her flavor this time drew a moan of hunger. Her tongue curling around one of his fangs only deepened it.

Sookie ran her fingers through his hair, thoroughly mussing it, but Eric didn't care. The only thing that mattered was her kiss and giving her the release she demanded of him.

Sensing her pleasure beginning to spike, Eric broke the kiss, straightening to watch her. He smiled when she tried to meet his gaze, failing as her orgasm rose. His smile became a grin when she finally screamed her climax.

_Gods, she's beautiful when she releases,_ Eric praised silently. This gift, even with its origin, would be forever burned into his memory to savor again and again.

Eric caught Sookie when she collapsed in exhaustion, drawing her to him so she wouldn't topple to the floor. He then moved his leg away, bowing his head in relief. Burying his face in her hair, he let out a sigh. Though not over, he'd made it through the hardest part. He hoped.

Swinging Sookie up into his arms, Eric carried her to the couch. He laid her on it, smoothing her dress back into place before moving to the small fridge near his desk. If he wanted to resist drinking her blood, he needed a TruBlood. Though vile, it was better than going hungry while ambrosia itself remained so accessible.

***

It took nearly three TruBloods to calm his hunger, but Eric managed it. He felt better than he had in awhile, but the synthetic blood still tasted awful. If he'd asked, Pam would have brought him someone to properly soothe his hunger. As he knew the mortal would die from his demands, he resisted this path. The woman would also annoy him in whatever reaction she might have to Sookie's presence.

Until Sookie recovered, yelled at him, then left, what had happened didn't need to be brought to his attention. Pam alone could speak to him about it, as she would have the answers he needed.

Eric could sense his Childe already did this very thing. She played with someone now, quite enjoying herself as she did. So long as it brought him an explanation, and left his true target alive for him to break personally, she could proceed how she wished.

Needing a distraction, Eric grabbed the lemon from his desk. He turned it over in his hands, fingers mapping every last pore on its skin. It didn't help. It only told him it wasn't what he really wished to touch right now.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and began to toss the citrus up in the air, then catching it, as if it were a ball. He tried not to hurl it into the ceiling, needing it to keep his mind occupied.

Every so often, he glanced over to where Sookie slept on his couch. She looked tempting there, and smelled even better. She smelled of sex, but he wished it stemmed from a true bout, not the limited, though enjoyable, play they'd shared.

Turning his attention to the pumpkin on his desk, Eric tried to tune her out. Once more, he drew a blank on what to carve, furthering his irritation. He looked over at Sookie again and smiled. If she weren't in a mood to stake him when she woke, he'd ask _her_. As one who probably celebrated Halloween, she would know jack-o'-lantern designs better than him.

***

Eric hissed, nearly crushing the lemon in his hands, when he heard a soft moan escape Sookie's lips. If she said to take her one more time, he _would_. He would pounce on her and fuck her into the couch. Hearing her whisper his name, identifying her dream lover, only shredded his restraint further.

Setting the lemon aside, Eric leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together against his stomach. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore _his_ desire, _Sookie's_ desire pouring into him via their bond, and her delectable scent. All proved utterly impossible.

Unable to stand it anymore, Eric gave into his lust and trailed a hand down to slide a finger up and down the length of his cock. His fangs ran out immediately at the pleasure that one touch spilled into him. He again glanced at Sookie, wishing so much that it was _her_ touching him.

Turning away, Eric reached down to undo the fly of his jeans. He yanked the denim out of the way, shoving his underwear down to free his cock. His eyes closed again as he took it into his hand, smiling when the image of fantasy Sookie filled his mind, and he saw her touching him instead. A growl of hunger escaped him as he envisioned her slowly stroking him, all the while mimicking that action with his own hand.

Opening his eyes again, Eric allowed himself another peek at the real Sookie. She still slept, and probably would for awhile. It would allow what remaindered of the aphrodisiac to work its way out of her system. It was the best scenario, as it kept them _both_ out of trouble.

Eric shifted his focus back to his own pleasure, pulling his shirt up to caress his fingertips over his stomach. As he did, he continued to stroke his length with slow, precise movements. He knew just how to bring himself off quickly, but he wanted to build himself up first. He needed it. If he wanted to resist Sookie's allure, he needed as strong a release as he could manage and still remain conscious.

His mind soon drifted back to his fantasies. He imagined Sookie climbing into his lap, gloriously naked, before taking him into her body. A moan escaped him as he tightened his grip on his cock to grant himself a taste of just how tight she'd feel wrapped around him.

Sneering his lips back, Eric bared his fangs on a hiss as this alone proved nearly enough to make him come. He fought it back, not yet ready to end his pleasure. Sookie gave another soft, sweet moan, which integrated itself into his fantasy and his delectable, slow taking of her.

Finally though, Eric had to increase the pace of his strokes. He gripped the arm of his chair with his free hand, opening his eyes to look at Sookie. He focused his full attention on her as he masturbated. Soon though, he snarled his release, letting his seed spill over his hand and onto his stomach.

Eric sagged in his chair, eyes closed as he savored the afterglow of his orgasm. Reluctantly though, he grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up. Even more reluctantly, he righted his clothing. Tempted to let Sookie see him this way to inspire her dreams, he decided to be kind to her. A terrible thing had been done this night, and he would be nice for once and not make it worse. The wickedness could wait until later, when his misery abated more and drugs didn't influence her wishes.

***

Eric looked up when he heard the office door open. Pam was late in checking on him, even with her delay with the mortal. She must have sensed what he'd been doing and granted him privacy. A smart move on her part, sparing her some of his rage.

Pam approached the desk, with one pause as she did. Eric knew she studied Sookie's sleeping form in this secondary delay. It made him hope Sookie would sleep a little longer and prevent Pam from complicating matters further.

When his Childe stopped beside him, Eric faced her. She looked quite amused, for her, and he waited for the coming tease. Her expression shifted to something like irritation when she studied the pumpkin. Eric braced himself for chastisement instead, knowing he couldn't escape it.

"You haven't done anything with it yet, Eric," Pam said. She teased a stray lock of his hair with a finger before smoothing it back into place.

"I don't carve pumpkins, Pam," Eric grumbled. "That's _your_ skill, not mine."

Pam glanced over at the couch, then back to Eric. "You smell like her," she pointed out. "but not of true sex. Is she not desirable to you now?"

Eric growled, glaring at Pam. "She was drugged," he said. "I want her by _her_ choice, not by an aphrodisiac."

"Regarding that..."

Eric had turned away, to stare at the squash, when she spoke. He shot her a sharp look, silently demanding her to continue.

"It wasn't intentional," she went on, smoothing more hair into place. "Not in _her_ case. The mortal attempted to drug his girlfriend. He spiked the wrong drink, believing it _hers_, not Sookie's.

"He saw Sookie reacting as you left with her and ran. He was more than happy to unburden himself when I caught him."

Eric knew his Childe well enough to know what she meant with her words. She'd intimidated it out of him. No matter, he had his answer. Though, it did nothing to inspire him to show the mortal mercy.

"I will speak with him later for his actions." Eric pulled Pam's hand away to stop her before her playfulness went too far. "Ensure he stays put until then," he added.

Pam's eyes sparkled at this. "Tend to the pumpkin and Sookie first," she said. "I've found the perfect spot to display your creation. And I doubt you want the telepath waking alone."

"I'll carve it when I'm ready. And I have no intention of leaving her alone until she _does_ wake. Do you think me foolish enough to risk her fucking someone else should she wake still in the drug's thrall?"

The venom of Eric's words made Pam draw back. Once more, she'd inadvertently sparked his rage. She bowed her head in submission.

"Forgive me, Master," she said softly. "I didn't intend to suggest that."

Eric sighed, reaching up to rub at his eyes. Though impossible for vampires, tonight's stress was giving him what felt like a very real headache. "Do as I ask, and I'll overlook this," he said in a calmer voice, lowering his hand. "but please leave me. I need to figure out what to say when Sookie wakes."

Pam allowed herself a smile. "I have every confidence in your ability to explain your way out of this."

Eric snickered. "Leave, Pamela. Or I'll take away your play toy."

She stuck her tongue out at him in a very childish gesture. Eric smiled, listening as she left his office. He looked over at Sookie again and his amusement fled. Explaining this _would_ be a challenge. Much as he liked them, he would have preferred an easier one regarding her.

***

Sookie stirred in her sleep, then finally opened her eyes. Her brows drew together at the unfamiliar ceiling above her. As her mental fog cleared, she froze feeling the multitude of minds nearby. She sat up quickly, head swimming briefly at the movement, and looked around.

Eric sat in a chair nearby, staring at her. A sizable pumpkin rested on the desk beside him, but the vampire himself drew her attention most. He must have moved her to his office and laid her on his couch. Something that didn't sit well with her. She felt very wobbly, and knew it didn't come from the one drink she'd had awaiting Eric's presence. It only disturbed her all the more in the scenarios filling her mind.

A memory blank, and a disturbing wetness between her legs, threatened to panic her. She unconsciously touched her throat, checking for wounds. He couldn't glamour her, she knew, but it didn't mean he couldn't find another way to alter her memories.

"If you're seeking bite wounds," Eric said, watching her movements. "That isn't my normal feeding spot." He smiled when she glared at him. "And," he added. "I didn't. Though you may check, if you doubt me."

Sookie turned away, face flaming at the purr flavoring his voice. She resisted the urge to check her thighs for marks. If he spoke the truth, and she so hoped he did, she refused to tempt him into _actually_ biting her.

Still, she knew Eric wouldn't have just brought her to his office to sleep. With what she felt now, she knew _something_ must have happened. An odd aftertaste in her mouth then drew her attention.

He wouldn't. Sookie's eyes flashed fire as she glared over at Eric, rising to her feet. If he dared to drug her to get what he wanted...

_I'll kill him,_ she resolved silently.

Eric sensed several emotions claim Sookie across their bond, the last disturbing him. Lethal, boiling rage filled her and he knew she must have realized she'd been drugged. He waited for her to speak, to tell him how to proceed. He saw no sense in inspiring her need to attack if he could avoid it.

"What did you do to me?" Sookie demanded.

"I kept you from harming yourself," Eric said. Her anger spiked, and he savored it. Anger made her that much more beautiful. "If I'd done what you are thinking," he said, sensing shame filling her. "you would know."

Sookie paled at the promise his words carried, even as he denied violating her. She wished she could read his thoughts in that moment, so she could be certain.

Eric suppressed a growl when he felt her disbelief. "I felt very tempted," he said. "but I did _not_ violate you, Sookie. I prefer you coming to me of your own free will. Drugged, you have no say in your wishes. I don't want that. I want the defiant, fiery Sookie I met when you first came here with your questions about the murders in Bon Temps."

Her shame fizzled with his words, replaced by surprise. Eric didn't often show his true emotions and hated it when his control broke. Sookie, however, had seen him completely broken in his attempts to stop Godric from meeting the sun. It didn't make him feel any better about his display now, but he allowed it for her sake.

"Who did this to me?" Sookie asked.

"A foolish mortal," Eric explained. "You intercepted a drink he meant for another."

If the male lost him Sookie forever, Eric would kill the bastard himself. The man would be lucky to die in the first few _minutes_ of the torture Eric intended for this crime. He did _not_ like anyone or anything threatening to take away what he desired.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

Eric smiled. She knew him too well. "He lives," he assured her.

He watched Sookie's attention shift to his desk and felt her sudden bemusement. He knew what she looked at, but waited for her response. Whatever it was, he knew it would prove amusing.

"Doesn't that pumpkin make working impossible?" Sookie asked, facing him.

The Viking glanced at the squash. "Pam brought it to me," he said, looking back to her. "She wants me to design a jack-o'-lantern."

Sookie giggled. She cleared her throat at his glare. "And the lemon?" she asked, pointing to the fruit beside it.

"I needed a better stress ball and these toss better." Eric demonstrated this by grabbing the lemon, lobbing it at her. She caught it with ease, pleasing him.

"If the pumpkin is from _you_, give it fangs," she suggested.

"That would make for an interesting smile on a jack-o'-lantern."

"Make it an angry one then."

Eric liked this suggestion even better. Trying to come up with a smiling face for the pumpkin proved impossible. So much so, he had been considering throwing the squash into the wall before Sookie woke.

***

"Pam told me you enjoyed Halloween, to some degree," Sookie said, exchanging the lemon for the gift bag. "From the look of Fangtasia, it looks like more than that."

Eric allowed himself to smile. He would have to thank his Childe for gossiping. "I like it more than I used to, due to her influence," he admitted. It certainly made for a more interesting evening.

"So, what brings you here for a visit, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked, doing his best rein in his delight. He hoped she would answer him this time.

"She also said you were quite depressed since returning from Dallas," she added. "Actually, her exact description was that you were being boring, depressing, and avoiding everyone."

Eric frowned. "I'll have to talk with her about that." He gestured for Sookie to continue, feeling she wasn't done. "Go on," he encouraged.

"I asked her if I could somehow cheer you up with something." Sookie drew back at Eric's grin, seeing his fangs. "Not _that_, you--"

Eric silenced her with a gesture, pleased when she fell silent. Amusing as her barb would prove, the bag she held interested him more. The one he'd seen with her when he brought her to the office after the...incident.

"She said you would enjoy these." Sookie moved to stand by Eric, handing him the bag. She retreated several feet when he took it, giving him no chance to grab _her_.

Eric studied Sookie for a long moment. He still didn't know what she and Godric had shared before his Maker perished. He wanted to ask her, but didn't believe she would reveal this yet. It was obvious though that Godric _had_ made some request regarding him. This attempt to cheer him up a sure sign of it. It only served to make Eric even more curious.

"What did Godric tell you before he died?" he asked, unable to stop himself. He felt a flash of pain from her, but it faded as quickly as it came.

"Open your present, Eric," Sookie said.

"I _will_ learn this answer."

"But not tonight."

Shrugging, the vampire turned his attention to the bag and its silly pumpkin decoration. He pulled the tissue paper-wrapped gift out, setting the bag aside. Black, the paper concealed the contents, but it felt like a book and a DVD to him.

Curiosity growing, Eric tore the paper away. He frowned when he saw the two presents. He'd guessed right. And both the book and DVD made him want to growl, even as they threatened to make him smile.

"Pamela..." he sighed. In his hands, Sookie's gift, was the book and DVD of "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown". His Childe compared him to Linus van Pelt in the story with his preparations for Dracula's birthday.

Setting the amusing, somewhat irritating, gifts aside, Eric turned his attention back to her. "Did she tell _why_ she suggested them?" he asked.

Sookie frowned in confusion, shaking her head. "No," she replied. "I just figured you liked Peanuts."

Eric smiled. "Come back here February 8th; you'll have your answer."

"I have to work."

The Viking shrugged. "The invitation remains all the same."

Rising to his feet, Eric moved to stand before her, pleased when Sookie retreated only a step. "Can you make it home on your own," he asked. "I can take you myself, if you can't."

Sookie drew back further, Eric's silky tone and the very disturbing innuendo his words held unsettling her. Being alone with him was dangerous. Her exposure to his blood increasing the risk.

"I did nothing to you, Sookie," he assured her in a soft voice. "I brought you here to allow you to recover. And enjoyed hearing you babble in your sleep. Nothing more."

Eric wouldn't reveal his part in her recovery. It would anger her and make her bury him in questions of what else he'd done to her.

Sookie groaned at Eric's words, making him smile. He had quite enjoyed this, even as he hated its cause. It had risked wrecking everything he'd gained with her. He only wished she actually demanded of him what the drug made her do. It would have been a far nicer present than the book and DVD, though he _would_ enjoy them, as they'd come from her.

"What will happen to him?" she asked.

"He will be made to understand his error," Eric replied, knowing who she meant. "And, for your amusing little gift, I will let him live."

"Thank you."

Eric inclined his head to her. "Now, return home."

The words were like ashes in his mouth, but Eric managed them without grimacing. He forced himself to draw back and return to his desk. Sitting down, he glared at the pumpkin then picked up the Peanuts' book to peruse. He soon realized Sookie hadn't left, though she now stood by the door.

Peeking around the squash, he met her gaze. "Something else?" he asked.

"There's something else in the bag," Sookie said, her voice softer than before. "It's beneath the tissue paper at the bottom. It's not really a present, but something I thought you might want. I just didn't know how to give it to you before now."

Eric lifted a brow, setting the book aside. He turned his attention to the bag. His curiosity had never been so piqued in so short a period a time as tonight.

Sookie shifted to where she could see Eric better and watched him pluck the cushion of tissue paper from the bag, setting it aside. He then pulled out the zippy bag she'd placed beneath it. A frown of confusion crossed his face as he studied the cloth within the sealed plastic. She knew the exact moment he recognized what he held, as Eric's eyes widened, his whole body going rigid.

"He removed it before he died," Sookie said as Eric looked back at her. "I think he intended it for you so you had something to remember him by."

Eric reverently set Godric's shirt on his desk, along with the gift bag. He rose to his feet and moved to stand before Sookie again. He caught her hand in his, bowing over it to press a soft, lingering kiss to the back of it.

Sookie tensed when Eric turned her hand over, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her wrist. He then whispered something in Swedish against her skin. They weren't words of seduction, not in how he spoke them. She had no hope of understanding them, but said nothing. Instead, she met his gaze as he released her and straightened, noting how some of the pain filling his eyes had eased.

"Thank you, Sookie," he said softly in English.

"You're welcome," she said, then frowned. "What did you say before?"

"'I grant you peace this night and wish you dreams of comfort for the gift you have given me'."

The translation made Sookie shiver. Eric smiled, catching it, but didn't pounce on it as she thought he might. Instead, he stepped back, allowing her leave without interference.

"Good night, Eric," she said, grabbing her purse as she reached back to open the office door.

"Good night, Sookie," he said.

Sookie found the power to move and finally left Eric's office. His words rang in her head as she did, and she knew he meant them. She'd heard it in his voice both times he said them, despite her inability to understand Swedish. No matter what he did after tonight, his gift to her now would be as welcomed as Godric's shirt had been to him. She only hoped _her_ gift did more for _him_ and finally helped to undo some of his grief.

The sight of Eric, broken and crying as Godric denied him his wishes, still haunted Sookie. She didn't think she could stand Eric dying similarly because of something she could have prevented. Much as she hated him for his trickery in Dallas, she couldn't bring herself to sit idly by while he remained in pain.

***

Eric stood there for a long moment, unable to move from his shock. Finally though, he returned to his desk and Godric's shirt. He carefully placed it in an empty drawer of his desk to keep it safe.

Sookie had done much for him with her gift. This small token gave him something of Godric to keep with him always. The vampires of Area 9 refused to let him approach anything of Godric's, as they all sought their own keepsakes. The cause of most of his dark moods, Eric now realized. Except for Godric's blood in him, Eric had nothing left of his Maker after the sun claimed him. Now he did, allowing Eric some peace.

Shifting his thoughts away from his grief, Eric looked to the two silly gifts Sookie had given him. He snickered, shaking his head. He still needed to check up on her to ensure she made it home safely, but not yet. Right now, he had his Childe to tend to.

As if sensing his wish, he heard her enter. Pam must have seen Sookie leave and felt his mood shifting. He faced her as she paused by the desk, but said nothing. He wanted to come up with something to finally end her mother hen act. She'd earned a reprimand for this, but also a reward for the same actions. As well as with the mortal interloper.

"I wish to discuss something with you," he said.

"Of course, Master," she said respectfully.

Gesturing to the book and DVD, Eric brought her attention to them. She could be as groveling as she wished, but she would still be punished.

"I do not enjoy being embarrassed, Pamela," he informed her. While amusing, her actions _had_ chagrined him with Sookie. He understood his Childe reasons this, but it still annoyed him.

"Did it at least amuse you?" Pam asked, facing him again.

Eric frowned. "It did," he finally admitted.

"Then whatever you choose to do in response will be worth it."

Shaking his head in sudden amusement, Eric stood and stalked around his desk toward Pam. She stayed put, pleasing him.

"She dreamt of me," he told her, language shifting to Swedish.

"And what did she do to you there?" Pam asked, automatically switching to his native tongue.

"I can guess from what I heard." Eric caught Pam by the wrist, drawing her to him. "_You_, however, must work to learn this yourself. Otherwise, I will _not_ be happy."

Though not Sookie, Eric needed something beyond fantasy. He knew his Childe could give this to him.

Pam looked him up and down. "You're in a better mood. Her visit _did_ help you after all. May I ask what happened to help pierce the veil over you?"

Eric allowed himself to smile. He enjoyed how Pam phrased things sometimes, even when in such a teasing mood. "A little bit of pumpkins and passion," he said. He gestured to his desk and the twin pumpkins, the nightmarish one, along with the one on the gift bag. Later, he would consider telling his Childe about the secondary gift of Sookie's.

"Must have been _some_ gift," she said, smiling.

Eric growled at her, this time playfully. Sookie's gift, the one of Godric's shirt, had "pierced the veil" as Pam so eloquently put it. He felt in a better mood now than he had been since returning.

"You'll earn that answer, but only if you win my challenge." he told her. She _would_ learn of it soon enough, but Eric liked making Pam work for such answers. It made for a most delicious game he knew she liked just as much.

"I look forward to doing so," she purred.

The Viking snickered, liking her confidence. He could almost believe she had already won with her attitude. It would be fun to make her, as the mortals said, eat crow over the course of his challenge.

"Do I get any clues about her dreams?" Pam asked.

"Only if you earn them."

"Did you come up with an idea for the pumpkin?"

Again with the squash. Eric tried not to growl as he nodded. "Yes; Sookie helped me."

Pam pressed her hands into Eric's chest, tracing her fingers around his nipples, hearing his soft growl. "A good thing I encouraged her to visit you." She tensed when he hissed, reminded of her part in this, and the upset it inadvertently caused him. "I look forward to seeing it," she added hastily, hoping to stem his rage.

Eric smiled again, inclining his head to her in approval. Being with Sookie had tortured him, but put him in a playful mood as well. Pam only stirred it in her cooperation now. "When you make the invitations for February," he said. "I want another name added to that list."

"You must have _really_ liked her gift."

The smile on Eric's handsome face became an amused grin. "I did. Now, about my challenge..."


End file.
